Please get well soon
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Exo comeback stage/Kai yang harus melihat Sehun menahan sakit saat melakukan comeback stage mereka/Kaihun/One-shoot/RnR?


**Please get well soon.**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**EXO ****© Sment, Diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME**

**Pair : Kaihun**

**Rate : T –hampir menuju M**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**oOo**

**.**

Setelah cukup lama seluruh anggota EXO berlatih dan menunggu akhirnya mereka melakukan comeback mereka. Overdose. Itulah lagu baru mereka.

Berbeda dengan tahun kemarin mereka harus kembali dipisah menjadi K dan M. EXO-M sekarang sedang berada di negeri tirai bambu untuk melakukan promosi disana. Disini pun, di negeri gingseng EXO-K juga tengah mempersiapkan comeback stage mereka.

Semua member tengah bersiap-siap. Melatih vocal. Melatih beberapa gerakan yang masih harus disesuaikan dengan luas panggung yang akan mereka gunakan. Sang _leader_ pun tengah berbincang dengan manager dan beberapa staf entah membicarakan apa.

Dan di belakang stage _magnae_ EXO kini tengah berbincang ringan dengan sang _main rapper_ Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja Sehunnie?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Sehun yang tengah memijat-mijat lengannya lembut itu tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"_Ne. Hyung_ jangan khawatir. Aku pasti tidak akan apa-apa." Yakinnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Percuma saja, tidak mungkin ia menahan Sehun untuk tidak ikut karena walau bagaimanapun keadaannya mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan performance tanpa magnae mereka.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika setelahnya kau merasa sakit katakan pada _hyung, ne_?" Chanyeol pun mengelus lembut kepala Sehun.

Disisi lain _main dancer_ EXO-K tengah menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan perasaan tidak suka. Ia memang tidak suka jika kekasih manisnya sedekat itu dengan orang selain dirinya. Apalagi ia paling tidak suka jika Sehunnya dekat dengan Luhan atau Tao. Mereka itu selalu mencuri kesempatan jika ia sedang tidak didekat Sehun.

Kai rasa ia sudah bersikap kekanakan. Chanyeol hanya khawatir pada keadaan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. Semua member sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan _magnae_ EXO itu. Dan sekarang ia cemburu hanya karena Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan Sehun disaat ia tahu bahwa namja jangkung itu sudah memiliki Baekhyun. Betapa kekanakannya ia.

Setelah salah satu staff selesai memberitahunya tentang teknis saat mereka akan perform nanti Kai segera berjalan ke arah Sehun. "_Gwaechana_?" tanya Kai begitu tiba di hadapan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "_Gwaenchana_." Sehun kembali memijat pelan lengannya yang terasa begitu berdenyut.

Kai yang melihatnya menarik pelan tangan Sehun yang terbalut perban tersebut. Ia mengelus lembut jari kelingking yang tesangga besi tersebut. Berharap apa yang ia lakukan dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakan Sehun. Jika saja ini bukan di tempat umum mungkin ia sudah mengecupi jemari lentik itu karena ia tahu Sehun sangat menyukainya.

Sehun hanya terdiam diperlakukan lembut seperti ini oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Ia sangat menyukai perlakuan lembut Kai walaupun kadang ia selalu manja terhadapnya. Dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Jika terasa sakit katakan padaku, _ne_?" Kai tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan mereka pun harus segera bersiap karena sebentar lagi mereka harus memulai perform mereka.

Semua berjalan lancar. Mereka melakukan _comeback stage_ mereka dengan sempurna. Lengan Sehun yang terluka di tutupi oleh sebuah sarung tangan hitam. Ia terlihat cukup kewalahan dengan jari kelingkingnya namun hal tersebut tidak mempengaruhi gerakan tariannya yang sangat _flawless_ tersebut.

Namun Kai sadar kekasihnya beberapa kali menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Terutama saat ia harus menahan berat tubuhnya dengan lengannya yang terluka tersebut. Ingin sekali Kai menghentikan penampilan mereka saat di satu gerakan Sehun memegang kelingkingnya –walau hanya sebentar. Namun ia tidak segila itu untuk menghentikan penampilan mereka hanya karena seorang member yang sedikit terluka. Fans adalah nomor satu bagi mereka, para _idol_. Itulah moto mereka.

Begitu selesai dengan segala hiruk pikuk _perform_ mereka yang cukup melelahkan akhirnya mereka kembali ke dorm EXO. Begitu tiba di dalam dorm Kai segera membawa Sehun ke sofa ruang berkumpul mereka. Ia kembali memijat-memijat lembut jemari lentik Sehun. Dan ia akan mengecupnya begitu Sehun mulai meringis kesakitan.

"_Mianhae_." Ujar Kai pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut, tidak ingin membuatnya kesakitan. Sehun menatap Kai bingung.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Kai?" tanya Sehun bigung. Kai masih menggenggam tangan Sehun, kini ia juga menundukan kepalanya. Menunjukan rasa penyesalannya yang begitu dalam.

"_Mianhae_ karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Padahal aku selalu mengatakan aku akan selalu menjagamu." Tutur Kai. Entah mengapa kini tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Setakut itukah ia menyakiti Sehun?

Melihat Kai yang terlihat begitu ketakutan Sehun langsung memeluk kekasih _tan_-nya itu. Ia ingin meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. "Aku tidak apa-apa Kai. Lagipula ini bukan salahmu."

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia membalas pelukan Sehun lembut. Menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Menghirup wangi bayi yang entah mengapa selalu menguar di tubuh Sehun. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan terus menghirupnya.

Jika bisa ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Sehun. Tidak masalah jika harus ia yang kesakitan daripada harus melihat salah satu orang yang paling ia sayangi kesakitan, dan ia sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa justru kau yang sedang kesakitan Kai." Sehun terkikik geli mengingat sikap Kai yang selalu khawatir berlebihan begini jika menyangkut dirinya. Tapi Sehun menyukainya.

"Aku memang kesakitan jika melihatmu kesakitan _Baby_." Ucap Kai. Sehun kembali terkikik geli mendengarnnya.

_"You're being chessy Kai."_

"Yeah... aku tahu."

Keheningan kini menyelimuti sepasang kekasih tersebut. Mereka menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Hingga Kai mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Ia memegang bahu Sehun dan menatapnya dalam.

"Jangan pernah sakit lagi _arra_?"

Sehun tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Itu tidak mungkin Kai." Sehun pun tersenyum manis begitu melihat raut wajah Kai yang kembali sendu. "Tapi aku akan berusaha."

Kai pun ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia mengecup dahi Sehun lama. Kini ia menatap Sehun tepat di matanya. Begitupun dengan Sehun.

Perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasih manisnya. menempelkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir tipis Sehun. Mengecap rasa manis bibir kekasihnya yang telah menjadi candunya.

Mereka mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kai semakin memperdekat jarak tubuh mereka hingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Sehun pun mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai. Ia meremas surai silver kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan Kai mulai menghisap bibir bawah Sehun. Menggigitnya pelan, meminta izin pada sang kekasih untuk masuk. Sehun pun membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah lihai Kai bermain dengan lidahnya. Hingga pada akhirnya lidah Kai mulai menjelajahi gua Sehun dan mengabsen satu per satu giginya.

Sehun yang merasa kehabisan oksigen mulai sedikit menjambak rambut kekasihnya. Kai yang mengerti dengan sinyal tersebut segera menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Sehelai saliva terhubung di bibir mereka begitu mereka melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Kai mengusap untaian saliva yang menempel di bibi Sehun perlahan. Setelah itu ia mengecup hidung mancung Sehun lembut.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun begitu ia berhasil mengatur napasnya kembali. "Kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk menjaga kesahatanmu, _arra_?"

Kai tersenyum lembut ke arah Sehun. "Tentu. Aku akan berusaha." Kai mengacak rambut Sehun gemas.

Salahkan wajah manis Sehun yang begitu menggodanya hingga ia kembali mengecap bibir manis itu. Membuat sang pemilik bibir manis tersebut sedikit tersentak kaget.

Perlahan Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun. Membuat tubuh kekasihnya itu tertidur di sofa. Sehun pun kembali mengalungkan tangannya di lehen Kai. Sepertinya ia juga mulai menikmati kecupan manis Kai karena ia tanpa ragu langsung membuka gua manisnya untuk segera di jelajahi lidah lihai kekasihnya.

Tangan-tangan nakal Kai juga sudah mulai menjelajahi tubuh kecil sang kekasih. Mengelus lembut leher jenjangnya turun ke dada hingga ia sampai ke perut ratanya. Kai memutar-mutarkan jarinya seolah membuat pola di perut rata kekasihnya yang masih terbalut kaos.

Mungkin mereka akan sampai pada tahap selanjutnya jika teriakan sang _leader_ EXO-K yang sangat nyaring tidak mengganggu mereka. _Leader_ mungil itu langsung menarik tubuh Kai dari atas tubuh sang _magnae_ –yang dimatanya kini tengah di lecehkan oleh Kai.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan hal mesum padanya. Dia masih polos!" bentaknya pada _main dancer_ EXO-K yang hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena acaranya di ganggu.

"_Hyung_ mengganggu saja." Ujarnya kesal.

Tak lama D.O pun datang menghampiri ketiga _namja_ tersebut. "Sudahlah. Kai sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Jadwal kita akan padat besok. _Hyung_ dan Sehunnie juga cepat tidur sana." Titahnya.

Kai menurut saja. Ie berjalan lemas ke arah kamarnya dengan wajah yang masih di tekuk. Ia masih kesal pada Suho karena telah mengganggu acara berduanya dengan Sehun rupanya.

Sehun yang melihat ekspresi kesal Kai –yang menurutnya sangat lucu- hanya tertawa geli kemudian berjalan ke arah Kai yang sudah berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia menahan lengan Kai membuat sang pemilik menatapnya heran.

Tanpa basa basi Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Kai kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya. "_Jaljayo_." Ia pun berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Kai hanya bisa bengong dengan perlakuan agresif Sehun yang tiba-tiba –padahal Sehun tidak pernah menciumnya duluan. Sedangkan Suho dan D.O yang melihatnya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Apakah Sehun manis mereka telah ternodai oleh otak kotor Kai?

Suho memelototi Kai. Ia ingin meminta tanggung jawab pada anak itu karena telah membuat putra bungsungnya itu tidaklah sepolos (?) dulu. Yang dipelototi sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, ia justru tersenyum-senyum sendiri saking senangnya dengan sikap agresif Sehun.

Ia pun ikut melengos ke kamarnya meninggalkan Suho yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"_Hyung_. Kurasa mulai saat ini kita harus mejauhkan Sehunnie dari Kai."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**oOo**

**Ok! Itu adalah ending yang sangat aneh -_-' *sweatdrop***

**Saya bikin ini gara-gara liat exo-k comeback stage kemaren.**

**Sumpah saya nonton itu antara seneng dan sedih. Seneng karena akhirnya Exo comeback juga dan sedih karena liat tangannya babyhun :(**

**Itu pas Sehun pegang jarinya itu saya bener-bener pengen nangis. Apa lagi pas di back stage diliatin banget kalo Sehun lagi pake perban dan jarinya itu lagi disangga besi.**

**Pasti pas lagi nari itu sakit banget soalnya saya juga pernah ngerasain yang namanya patah tulang. Cuma bedanya saya di kaki *kok malah jadi curhat gini ya***

**Mian dikit banget soalnya ini cuma pelampias saya atas rasa galau saya liat keadaan Sehun.**

**Get well soon baby~**


End file.
